


Caught

by lonerfangirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, no sex but plenty of other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Shit they got caught





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Newsies is my shit

"Jack." Katherine purred against his ear. So far, during their relationship, she was the one who initiated the frequent moments of passion between them. "The boys are still out." She snuggled closer to him under the blanket they had taken onto the roof. It was late April, their relationship had been strong for seven months, and neither of them had any intention of ending it. 

"Oh, yeah?" He smirked, his voice cocky and certain he knew where this was going. "What do you propose we do with our free time alone? He asked turning towards her and staring into her brown eyes, raising an eyebrow daringly. She smirked back and quickly straddled his hips with her own, sitting on top of him. "On the roof?" He chuckled, but his voice was quickly drowned out by her lips.

His own quickly parted at her touch and his hands flew to her waist as hers clung to the back of his neck. She smiled into the kiss as Jack struggled to keep his hands where they were. They roamed up along her back and down to her front, where he started unbuttoning her peach blouse. Once he could see the tops of her breasts through her chemise and corest, he started planting kisses down her jaw and neck until he reached her collarbone and sucked. She silently cursed for the mark it would leave, but the thought was quickly banished as she felt him grope her through her corset.

"Jack!" She squealed as he flipped them so she was pinned against the floor and he quickly put his lips back onto hers to silence her. She clung to his back as he continued to explore her torso again. Brushing over her stomach, making her shiver in want and anticipation. She started unbuttoning his own shirt and as soon as his had flown off, she wrapped her legs around him as they sat up. Their lips were connected again and she was just about to start on his trousers when

"OH MY GOD WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Screamed Race from the top of the fire escape. Katherine thanked her lucky stars that Jack was flush against her, because as willing as she was to throw the rules of society away for Jack, she didn't want anyone else to see her so exposed. 

"Race! The hell you doin up here?" Shouted Jack." Race had his hands firmly clamping his eyelids shut with his cigar hanging out of his mouth. 

"Crutchie wants ya and he don't wanna come all the way up 'ere so I said I'd be a good pal and come get ya. Which I now regret!" He cried as he made his way down and back into the lodging house. 

"Guess I'd better go see what they want, huh?" Asked Jack whilst Katherine buttoned her blouse and pinned her hair back into place, using the tiny mirror she carried in her pocket. 

"Well, everyone probably knows by now." She chuckled as she took his hand.

▪ ▪ ▪

"They were goin at it on the roof!" Race exclaimed to a crowd of eager boys as the guilty couple walked in. The boys immediately scattered into groups and started talking about the days sales. The only one who hadn't moved was Davey, who was sitting on the table already calculating the days takings. 

"Say, uh Race can I have a word real quick?" Asked Jack in an attempt at casualty.

"He's gonna sleep with you!" Shouted Les, pointing an accusing finger at Jack. Davey immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and whispered a quick _sorry_ to Jack as the room erupted in overlapping yells.

"We were NOT sleeping together!" Shouted Katherine as she blushed scarlet.

"Why you so red then, eh Kathy?" Winked Crutchie.

"You can't talk I've seen ya with that goil newsie from da Bronx." Elmer replied with a nudge, reaulting in Crutchie turning beetroot.

"Jackie boy, you gotta be more secret than that." Finch chuckled, reaulting in a punch from Elmer.

"No! He can't be doin that in our house!"

"Technically, he was ON our house." Said Crutchie with a smirk

"SHUT UP!" Screamed six different voices.

"Kath, why have him when you could have me?" Asked Romeo, approaching the pair only to be pushed back by Specs.

"Yeah. What you see in him? Want my glasses?'

"Enough!" Screamed Katherine. "Me and Jack are going to my house. I'm not being interrogated by a bunch of boys who have different girls every week here. Come on, Jack." She said taking his hand and walking out of a room of chuckling boys.

"So my Ace reporter don't like being reported on?" He chuckled as they walked the short walk to her apartment. 

His question was met with a smirk as she saw her window up ahead. "Shut up." She giggled as she pulled him into another intoxicating kiss.


End file.
